L's Essay
by Humanitiesdownfall
Summary: L rights an essay to relieve boredom and ends up righting about execution laws and sending it to the emperor of Japan! Okay this probably sucks but thats just my opinion. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters or Death Note itself. I do however own the essay.

* * *

There are some people in the world who are not supporters of the death penalty while others support it and some just do not care one way or another. There are several reasons for someone to want to support the death penalty. It works as a double edged sword though since there are also several reasons _NOT_ to support it either. For example some of the reasons for it are that it acts as a deterrent, or that it could be considered a moral duty. Some believe that it is kinder than life, and then others say that those that are executed are less than human, and a few think that those executed are the lowest of the low and are beyond help. Then we look on the other side of the coin. They say it is immoral, that murderers rarely murder again, or that it is not an actual deterrent. That they are not beyond help, that they may have potential as humans, at least in some areas. Then finally that it is cruel and inhuman. While it is this essay is suppose to sway you to one end or another first you must be able to look at the whole picture before you pick a side. You also need to be aware of where the death penalty, or capital punishment, is or is not in practice. The few places that no longer have the death penalty in practice are South America, the Caribbean, Western Europe, Israel, and Canada. Then out of 49 nations that still have the death penalty in place 23, retentionist, nations have less compassion when carrying out the sentence than the other 26, abolitionist, nations use when carrying out the horrible yet necessary task. Studies also found out that the wealthier the nation is the more concerned with life they are. That is because they are more for the quality of life and less for the death penalty taking that life away. The out of 112 nations the places with political centralization, political coerciveness, and incomplete incorporation of non-associational groups is where the death penalty is more common. Then there are the places with political instability and discrimination, but those things should not have any relation to the presence of the death penalty in that area. Areas that use the death penalty use the lethal injection. They either use the one-drug protocol or the three-drug protocol. The one-drug is a lethal dose of anesthetic. The three-drug however is a three step process. The first step is to inject the criminal with an anesthetic. The second step is to inject them with a pancuronium bromide that causes paralysis within the criminals' body. Step three is to then inject them with potassium chloride to stop the criminals' heart. Even though it is a loss of life it is meant to keep people safe and without the need to worry about a psycho killer on the loose. Though the death penalty is a necessity there are still the people out there that do not believe it is necessary at all and it is an ineffective way to make people wary to commit a crime then you are either crazy or stupid, but do not misunderstand it is very possible that you could be both. If you are neutral than you should have no issues with the paper or its topic in any way and if you do you need to check where your loyalties lie and if you still say you are neutral than you need to change it to death penalty hater. This though goes out to all of you fellow death penalty supporters out there and that you probably where nodding right along with this paper as you where reading thing about how awesome and amazing it is. Though there is one thing you people need to keep in mind and it is that the death penalty is needed in some cases for the nut jobs and psychopaths out there running around, but this paper is not meant to offend to them and if you are one of these people then this is an apology sorry to all of you psychopathic-nut-job-crazies. Just remember to always keep an open mind.

With the last words typed up L leaned back to take a look over his work with one of his small and some what creepy smiles on his face as he clicked submit and sending it to the emperor of Japan. As he was about the enjoy the cake set before him someone entered the room. His smile now gone he turned around and saw Light standing there he spoke up, "What do you need Kir-...I mean Light," he asked in his normal monotone voice. "What?" Light asked in confusion to the name mishap. "What, what?" L asked in return, amusement dancing in his eyes. Light paused for a second before looking down and shaking his head before looking up again. "Never mind, I must have been hearing thing, anyway the rest of the task force are looking for you," Light told him before turning around and going back the way he came. As L sat there in silence the smile came back as he thought to himself _'You're good Kira, but I'm better and I will catch you!'_ And with that he got off his chair and when to see what the rest of the task force wanted, completely unaware of the price he would pay to figure out the real Kira.

* * *

A/N: Uuuuuummmm please review! I didn't ask this last time, but I also didn't get any reviews.

Ja ne-

Humanitiesdownfall


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT PETITION

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Humanitiesdownfall


End file.
